This invention relates generally to drive devices, and more particularly, to a coupler for use in connection with a drive device and an output shaft or axle. Such drive mechanisms may be used in a walk behind snow thrower or blower, a walk behind mower, tiller or other suitable vehicles. This invention could also be used in non-vehicle applications where the disclosed coupling feature is desired.